1. Field
The present invention relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically but not exclusively, to frequency equalization for an optical transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention(s). Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Optical transmitters are critical elements within the present-day communications infrastructure. A continued trend in the development of optical transmitters is towards higher data-transmission rates. However, the use of relatively high data-transmission rates tends to exacerbate to a significant degree the performance penalty caused by non-optimal frequency characteristics of certain constituent components of the optical transmitter.